inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kami no Takuto FI
Kami no Takuto: Fire Illusion (神のタクト , Kami no Takuto: Faia Iryūjon, lit. God's Baton: Fire Illusion) is an offensive hissatsu tactic. Users Anime *'Shindou Takuto' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Inazuma '12' *'FF Raimon' Info (Chrono Stone) Anime First used by Shindou Takuto in the match against Giru in episode 43. After Sakamaki Togurou gave him data on Alpha, Beta and Gamma, Shindou realized those were their stats in ball-keeping and speed. Then he used Kami no Takuto FI, an evolved form of Kami no Takuto, and succeed in connecting passes between them. Game It was first used against Giru like in the anime. Crossover Movie It was used in the movie by Shindou in the match against Destructchers. The first line went to Kirino, the second line went to Nishiki and the third line went to Taiyou, who then used Tenchi Raimei in his Mixi Max form, scoring the first goal for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Info (Galaxy) Kami no Takuto FI was used again in episode 1 by Shindou. However, it didn't work properly because most members of Inazuma Japan didn't know how to play soccer. Later, it succeeded when Shindou sent the ball to Matsukaze Tenma and Tsurugi Kyousuke, who used Fire Tornado DD to finally score the first goal for Inazuma Japan. In episode 7, Shindou used it again in the match against Big Waves for Sakura so she could break through Suck Out in a higher alitude. She successfully broke through Suck Out and passed the ball to Manabe. He scored a goal and thanks to him, the score became 3-2 and Shinsei Inazuma Japan won the match. It was used again in episode 12 by Shindou in order to get past the members of Mach Tiger. Shindou tried to score with Fortissimo, but failed against Udom Keawchay's Killer Elbow. Shindou used it again after Morimura Konoha used her hissatsu to pass it to Kusaka who was in his Berserker Mode. Kusaka scored the first goal for Inazuma Japan using Kyoubou Head, breaking though Killer Elbow. In was used again episode 13, but was broken through by a member of Mach Tiger. It was used for the first time in the Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament in episode 23, during the match against Sandorius Eleven. It was used again during the match against Gurdon Eleven in episode 31. Usage The player uses his hands to direct passes to his teammates or to show them where to go in the field, as if a conductor is involved. Red batons surrounded by flames come from his hands and are used for the ball to go where it is ordered to, thus creating a series of perfect passes. Slideshow Anime Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 1.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 4.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 5.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 7.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 9.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 10.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 12.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 13.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 14.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 15.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 16.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 17.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 18.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 19.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 20.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 21.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 22.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 23.PNG Kami no Takuto FI CS 43 HQ 24.PNG Video Anime Galaxy Anime Version Crossover Movie Game Version Trivia *In the anime, it seems to have darker and more fiery flames than in the movie. See Also *Kami no Takuto Category:Offensive Tactics Category:Chrono Stone Tactics Category:Galaxy Tactics